


No Sun No Snow

by mariola_writes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Reki and Langa meet again after their fight(ep7)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 40





	No Sun No Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I m doing instead of sleeping. Here, today I give you some ranga love, tomorrow who knows? (Tho I should start thinking about my bokuaka mafia AU fic)

Yeah, Reki didn't hate Langa. And he was not jealous of him. He was not that stupid to not know at least this.

Oh, yeah, yeah, some people might say that he was just jealous and other things and, really, he wished he was. It would have been much more simple.

But, instead he was having this mixed feelings, going down and up everytime he set foot on his skateboard.

The wind was ruffling his hair and it was nice. Reki was not totally concentrated on his skating right now, but even so, it was helping him ease off.

"Adam is back and..."

The rain was falling down silently and Reki wished it would have been more, much more louder so that Langa's words would have not reached him.

He goes a little faster, mindlessly avoiding the obstacles in his path. Somewhere near, Reki hears water. Or maybe that is just yesterday's memory still haunting him.

"I cannot keep up with you mad geniuses!"

If Langa would have stopped him from going, he would have seen that Reki's face was wet and that his body was trembling. And, yeah it wasn't from the light rain.

But Langa didn't do anything. And now Reki just has to check; is he okay? What was that about Adam?

How can he help?

Because, fuck all those guys that said he was worthless. Fuck them and their worthiness. They didn't know anything. When has he ever been influenced by other people?

He didn't hate Langa. Hell, no he didn't.

A car honked at Reki and he just stared blankly at it. He was not even on the road! Why was that man honking...??

And then he saw. He saw Langa. He saw his blue, that sky blue like hair and he heard the familiar sound of Langa' skateboard on the asphalt. The other people disappeared from his sight and Reki started running towards his friend.

What was that guy doing now? Not being careful while riding his skateboard in the middle of the fucking road? The car was not slowing down.

And Langa was not moving. Do something, you stupid bastard, jump or something...!

No, Reki didn't hate Langa. He wasn't jealous of him. He loved to be with him. Talk with him about skateboarding. He lovwd to sneak out with him to go to S. He loved to hear other people praise him.

But what he hated was himself. Because Reki knew he could do it. He knew because he was Langa's teacher. And their relationship was not at the point where the student has surpassed the master.

"LANGA!"

Reki pushed himself further. He could do it. He will do it.

"Langa, get out of the way!"

Langa was still on the road, but Reki knew that the boy heard him. Their eyes met and Reki saw snowflakes again, their light blinding him.

Langa was pure. His soul was pure. He really was like snow. Pure and sometimes cold.

And if that was the case, Reki was the sun, the sun making the snow melt, the sun making the snow shine with its light.

He pressed the back of his skateboard, lunched forward and climbed on the top of the car. Langa was staring up at him and the next thing he knew, he was being brutally pushed put of the car's way. His skateboard was crushed and the driver opened the window and yelled something.

Langa didn't hear. His senses were full of light; he heard light; he smelled light; he saw light.

He was warm and somehow relieved.

And all of that just because of Reki. Reki was the sun that made him want to be better. To make him proud. Reki was the one he wanted to be liked by.

Yeah, it was that fucking simple.

When Reki was smiling, he was over joyed. He was feeling warm. Very much like right now.

"You know, Langa, I am sorry for what I said yesterday. "

Reki looked apologetically at the road, where the cars where going over the remains of Langa's skateboard.

"But you should slow down for me, you know?"

Langa smiled and then broke out with laughter.

"What are you taking about? I was just trying to catch up with you."

“You know, what? I need to make you a new skateboard.”

Reki got up and offered his hand to Langa. The sun was shining behind the red head boy. 

“Let’s beat that Adam so bad that he won’t even come back. Then, I will finally be able to not worry about you anymore.”

Yeah, Reki didn't hate Langa. And he was not jealous of him. He was not that stupid to not know at least this.


End file.
